


Not Yours

by fourlegsgood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mechanic Rey, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourlegsgood/pseuds/fourlegsgood
Summary: When Ben returns to his parents home just shy of proposing to his girlfriend, he's not expecting to find his perfect match standing in his parents doorway wearing oversized coveralls with the embroidered name "Carl".
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 60
Kudos: 467





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo enjoyed his life. Really, he did. He had a high paying job at a tech company, two decent friends, and a loving girlfriend. There were downsides, of course. Like that he worked sixty to seventy hours a week, depending on what project they were working on, and that his two friends both secretly wished he was fired to take his position, or that his girlfriend was a needy little Omega, but not  _ his  _ needy little Omega. 

For a while, he actually wondered if he was just the one Alpha incapable of connecting to his mate. Her scent clung to him, seeping into his thoughts, but only when she was close to heat. He could have his face shoved deeply into her neck and even still, only the slightest aroma would hit him. His knot would forsake him, and by default, her, eluding them during sex except for the few times he was worked up beyond the point of even remembering who he was fucking. 

Despite this,  Bazine was his match in every other way. She was ambitious, almost malicious in her pursuit to the top. Beautiful, absolutely stunning. She was a model who worked with Vuitton and Alexander McQueen. She traveled to fashion shows and didn’t bother him with neediness whenever she was gone.  Everything she was, was everything he needed. No one was surprised when they got together two years ago, and no one would be surprised to know he intended on proposing to her this weekend.

He was staying at his parents out in the country for the week, to both his and  Bazine’s annoyance. But it was Thanksgiving and his mother had complained that he never came to see her and that his father had just brought on two new mechanics so that he could spend more time at home, and that this week would be the perfect time for him to come home.

As usual, his mother was right. Work was slow and he hadn’t taken more than two days off the whole year, both for doctors appointments. And one of those was a half day.

So, he decided to indulge her and take the week off and  Bazine was supposed to be coming in Thursday morning. Until then, he had a ring sitting in his overcoat pocket hanging on the chair in his childhood bedroom next to his suitcase.

At least, that had been the plan.

That was until Sunday afternoon when his mother asked him to get the door, and beyond it was a woman who stood a head shorter than him, a dark blue jumpsuit hanging loosely from her frame with the word “Carl” written on them.

Before he could give much thought to the unusual name, her scent came in with the breeze and nearly knocked him to his knees.

The sight of a younger man opening Han and Leia’s door was a strange one. She had been visiting them for months before Han hired her, having met Leia back in June when she came into the bakery she used to work for looking for  double chocolate chip cupcakes (Han’s favorite). The old woman had immediately become somewhat of a motherly figure to her, and she quickly invited Rey to her home for supper, introducing the younger woman to her rogue husband. It didn’t take long before Han realized she was good with an engine and offered her a job, but Rey owed  Maz her life and couldn’t quit her job at the bakery. Her boss was barely holding the business together as it was.

Fortunately, Han stepped up and went to  Maz himself, and the woman fired Rey politely. “Don’t you ever ignore what’s good for you again,”  Maz had said.

Over the months, Rey did learn more about the couple. About how Leia had been a senator for the province of Coruscant before she retired, and that Han used to be a contracted smuggler. How they were in no way similar, but had a bond so strong.

She had also heard about their son, Ben, who left them to go to New York when he was barely eighteen, following after a man who Leia strongly believed was training him to be a horrible person, but Han rarely spoke of. She had been shown a few old pictures of him, and had briefly wondered how he had grown. Did he look like Han, did he look more like Leia?

Turns out, he looked like both and neither one at the same time.

“Hi, I’m-“

“Carl?” Ben asked, raking his gaze down her body then back up, landing somewhere on her chest.

It took her a moment to comprehend the foreign sounding word; his voice was so deep, it made her feel like she had been deposited in a soothing spring of calm. Had she ever met a man who could do that to her? She wasn’t sure. 

Eventually, she came to her senses and glanced down, her eyes catching on the white cursive thread. “Oh! Oh, no. My name is Rey .”

The name lit up recognition within Ben.  So _ this  _ was the Rey his mother couldn’t shut up about.

“ I’m Han- I mean, your dad’s new mechanic. Well, one of them, the other one is Finn.” She scratched her neck, looking away. “And Carl was your dad’s  _ old  _ mechanic.” She smiled and caught his eyes, not noticing how they blackened. “He hasn’t had time to order me a new uniform yet.”

Something in him seemed to bristle, and she couldn’t quite understand why.  “I guess that explains the frumpiness then.”

Asshole.

Rey stepped forward, hoping he would move aside. “Is he here, by the way?” At Ben’s cock of the head, she elaborated. “Your dad.” Her questioning seemed to piss him off more.

“How do you know he’s my dad?” His tone reminded Rey of the 90s crime shows, as if she was the suspect who conveniently found the body and had no alibi. It was a bit annoying, seeing as how she’d given the man no reason what so ever to treat her with anything other than southern hospitality. 

Just before she could go off on the bastard, a gruff voice came from behind him. “Ben, leave her alone. You’re about ten seconds away from getting your ass handed to you, otherwise.” Han’s head appeared beside Ben’s shoulder, his hand opening the door further. 

Ben glared at the appearance of his father. “Don’t make threats you can’t follow through on.”

Han chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s not me you need to worry about, boy.” At that, he turned, “come on in, kid. Leia was just about to serve dinner.”

With an invitation, Rey shoved past Ben, not at all sorry when he stumbled slightly, a growl rippling up from his chest.

Then, all at once, it hit her.

His scent.

His definitely, absolutely, positively Alpha scent.

Rey looked over her shoulder, incapable of moving further away from him. She caught his eyes in an instant, Ben’s face letting her know she wasn’t the only one effected. “Ben-“ Rey began, not sure where she was going with it, but had to start somewhere. She had never been so deeply embraced by a scent in her entire life. He was intoxicating, filling her nostrils and streaming through her blood. “I-“

A ringing broke through her speech, and Ben stared at her for a moment longer before retrieving his phone from his pocket and glancing down. “I have to take this.”

And then he was gone.

Rey’s stomach was full of lead.

\---

“Hi, babe,”  Kylo spoke, noticing immediately that his voice was sandpaper in his throat.

“Hey, baby,”  Bazine responded, “how’s the parents? Want to jump off the nearest cliff yet?”

A laugh escaped him. “Not yet, but we’re getting there.” He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to talk about what happened, even if he had to omit some information. Maybe because  Bazine was the only person he could talk to. “I just met one of Han’s new mechanics.”

“Oh? Is he fat and balding?” She giggled at her own joke, and  Kylo didn’t feel like correcting her. 

“Something like that,” he responded, plopping down on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: There is an explicit scene in this chapter, be warned.

“Where the hell did Ben run off to? The food’s going to get cold,” Leia’s frown marred her delicate features, her right hand resting over her silverware. 

Rey looked up from her usual spot at Leia’s side. “He had to take a phone call.” 

The scoff that came from the man on the other side of the table made Rey spin her gaze to where Han was rolling his eyes. Leia sighed. “Han-“ she began to chastise, but was cut off. 

“Sweetheart, you hate the woman just as much as I do. Let’s not kid ourselves here.” Both halves of the couple noticed Rey’s confusion, and so Han elaborated. “Ben’s girlfriend Bazine. She always calls and takes him away from us for hours, throws a fit if he can’t talk. She can’t let the boy breathe for more than a half hour, I swear.” 

Leia leaned over on one elbow. “But she’s beautiful, and Ben says he’s in love.” 

Rey’s stomach churned, her chest tightening for reasons she couldn’t understand. Why was she suddenly so jealous of someone she had never met? Why did she even care about someone she had just met? She didn’t even know the guy, for fuck’s sake! It’s not like she stood a chance with him now, anyway. 

“If he’s mated, then maybe you guys just have to learn to like her, right?” Rey offered, hoping the melancholy stayed hadn’t seeped out. 

Han laughed hard at that, and Rey heard Leia say, “oh, he’s not mated, Rey.” 

“Is she not an Omega?” Rey asked, knowing it would be an obvious lie if she pretended to not know he was an Alpha. 

“She is,” Leia spoke. 

“just not his Omega,” Han finished. 

That was… 

Sad. 

Of course, a part of Rey was ecstatic that the strong Alpha she met earlier wasn’t mated, but he seemed to have chosen this _Bazine_ , despite knowing he’d never mate with her. Knowing you were with is not who you’re supposed to be with must be extremely hard on both of them. 

Leia’s soft voice broke her thought. 

“Would you mind running to grab him, Rey? Just let him know dinner is ready, he can come down if he wants.” 

“Of course,” she said, scooting her chair back. 

\--- 

“Are you slick for me, baby?” 

His girlfriend sighed in his ear and he knew she was thrusting her fingers deep within herself. He usually didn’t do this sort of thing when there were people around to possibly interrupt, but smelling that woman earlier made his cock grow more and more hard until he couldn’t take it anymore. Bazine sure wasn’t complaining. 

“Yes, yes, yes.” 

“Do you want my cock deep inside of you? Fucking you until you can’t stand?” 

“M-hm.” 

Bazine wasn’t much for dirty talk, but she loved it whenever he did. That worked for him. 

“Pretend it’s my cock inside of you, knocking the breath out of you. God, your pussy feels so good,” Kylo growled, his cock within his tight grip. He was hard, he was practically steel in his grasp, but something was missing. 

It usually was. 

Still, he hoped to at least get Bazine off. 

Suddenly, a scent wafted into the room, and Kylo immediately recognized it as Rey’s. “Of fuck.” 

“Are you about to cum, baby?” Bazine asked breathily, mistakenly taking his exclamation as a sensual phrase instead of his fear of Rey hearing them. Still, her words with Rey’s scent in his nose prompted a reaction he never thought would happen. His knot began to inflate, and Kylo grunted at the feeling. 

His moans turned feral, his eyes squeezed tight as the image of Rey’s sweet face popped up in his head knowing she was just beyond the door. He imagined her slickened pussy sucking him in, tightening as she gasped and panted below him. 

With one final gasp, Kylo came, the liquid covering the towel he had laid over himself, continuously pumping as it would if he had knotted an Omega. “Oh, god,” he groaned, throwing his head back on his pillows. 

“Fuck, baby. That was so good,” Bazine whispered, the voice he was hearing not matching the scent in his nostrils. It was then that Kylo remembered he was on the phone with his girlfriend, soon to be fiancée, who was decidedly _not_ the omega who just got him off. “I’m going to go shower, okay? Text me after we hang up and I’ll respond when I can.” 

“Alright. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Once the phone was hung up, Ben quickly sat up and assessed the situation outside of his door. He knew Rey was standing there, and from her scent, she had heard what happened. There was a hint of arousal, but an overwhelming smell of despondency. Had she been as responsive to him as he was of her? 

Her soft knock sounded on the door, followed by a quick, “dinner’s ready,” before her footsteps started back down the hallway. Part of him wanted, _needed_ , to go to her and soothe her. How could he let her be sad in his presence? He felt his stomach recoiling in disgust from him allowing her to hear all of that. 

But he recalled once again that he had a girlfriend, one that would be coming to see him in four days, and knew it wasn’t his place to comfort the sweet smelling Omega likely sitting and laughing with his parents in his childhood home. She wasn’t his, and she never would be. 

The thought brought an image of another Alpha calming Rey, rubbing his scent into the throbbing gland beneath her ear, caressing her body and kissing her gently. 

Next thing Kylo knew, his sheets had tears from his fingers and he was throwing on a pair of pants with his knot tucked into his boxers, moving quickly down the stairs to following the nearly tangible scent of her. 

Just as he presumed, she was in the middle of laughing at something Han said, her and Leia side by side with their food half consumed. As soon as he walked into the room, both of his parents looked up, Leia’s nose scrunching and Han’s eyebrows raising. 

“Jesus, kid. You couldn’t have showered first?” 

Rey blushed, that upset smell growing stronger, making Kylo hate his father for bringing it up in front of her. 

“I was hungry,” was all he said, sitting in the chair across from her, eyes watching her intently. 

Rey felt as if she was in front of a crowd with no talent. His gaze was scrutinizing. Was he angry with her for listening to something so intimate? Was he upset with her? She wanted to make him happy, not angry. All she wanted in the world was for him to be content. 

At his glare, she bowed her head down before him, only catching herself as soon as her chin hit her chest. 

No. 

This was _not_ her alpha. This man was taken, and despite him smelling like everything she could want in life, he was not for her. 

“How is _Bazine_?” Leia asked, breaking the silence. The other woman’s name sounded like it hurt for Leia to say. Was she truly so terrible? 

Ben finally ripped his eyes away from the petite omega sitting before him. “Don’t do that, mother.” 

Leia threw up her hands, the face of innocence. “I didn’t do anything!” 

“I know you don’t like her,” he turned to Han then. “I know neither of you do. But she’s what I’ve chosen for myself, and if you cannot respect that, then you _will_ lose me.” The unspoken “ _again”_ hung in the air around them. “I love her.” 

Rey whimpered quietly, her stomach in knots. Ben’s gaze shot to her, but Rey avoided his overwhelming stare. 

It wasn’t that she cared that Ben was taken, but for some reason, her body was not matching up with her brain. She didn’t even know this man beyond what Leia and Han had told her. She didn’t like anything about him beyond his scent, and maybe he didn’t look bad either. But the point was, there was absolutely no reason why she felt heartbroken to hear him say he loved his girlfriend. 

Which is why she needed to remove herself from the equation. 

She was stuck in his scent, that was all. He was an unmated alpha, it was unreasonable to believe she wouldn’t be affected. 

“I just realized that I need to feed my cat,” Rey quickly supplied, scooting her chair away from the table, igniting an angry screech from the chair leg as it scraped across the floor. 

“You don’t have a cat,” Leia said with an eyebrow raise, only for Han to put his hand on her shoulder. One look at him, and Rey knew he understood why she was really leaving. 

Still, Rey felt the need to keep up her lie. “Stray cat. It lives outside of Finn and I’s apartment.” 

Ben shot up from the table like someone screamed ‘fire’. “Wait, you live with-” 

“Rey, you should go,” Han said quickly, also standing from the table, leaving a confused Leia. 

Rey nodded at the man, knowing that he was only looking out for her. “I’ll see you at work.” 

“Now, hold on a second.” Ben moved to step forward, but Han gripped his shoulder. When Ben turned, Han shook his head. 

“Think about Bazine, Ben.” 

And with that, Ben fell back into his chair, watching the delicate figure of Rey as she raced out of the room. He wanted to go after her, his body was screaming in his head to follow her. _He_ had made her upset. It was his fault! Why was he just sitting there? Why wasn’t he helping her? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey remembers who she is, and how she isn't going to be this alpha's toy.

He felt his phone vibrating within his pocket, knew Bazine was trying to contact him after her shower. He should want to talk to her, but for some reason, the thought of speaking with her right now made him disgusted.

“What the hell is going on here?” Leia finally asked.

Han could only manage a grim expression in response. “Rey’s an omega, sweetheart.”

Leia raised her eyebrows, her finely manicured nails rhythmically thumping on her opposite wrist. “I’m not a dumbass, Han. So, don’t speak to me like one.”

Han rolled his eyes. “And Ben isn’t mated.”

The realization hit her fast, and when it did, she spun on Ben. “Don’t even _think_ about it, Benjamin Chewbacca Solo.”

“I wasn’t!” He felt like a petulant child.

“You damn well were,” Han grumbled. “Rey is a part of this family. Has been for nearly a year.”

“What, and I’m not?” Ben slammed his hand down on the table, making the silverware clink. “Do you care so much about taking care of some stray girl that you can’t care about your own son?”

Leia’s hand shot out, finger pointing directly at him. “Don’t you dare say we do not care about you. You’re the one who can’t answer the god damn phone occasionally.”

“Because I know all I’m going to hear is the same bullshit!” Ben was so angry. Something was setting him off and he wasn’t quite sure what it was. Rey's scent had made him nearly feral, but she was gone now. Shouldn’t he be normal again? “You can adore this random orphan, but you can’t even like your soon to be daughter-in-law?”

“Daughter-in-law?” Leia asked.

He heard her before her scent overwhelmed him, but when it did, it was crippling. She had heard that. Him calling her a “stray” and an “orphan”. He knew she had the second he smelled her distress. “Rey-”

The small omega only halfway stood in the door way, her cheeks flushed. “I’m sorry. I left my purse in the kitchen.” She disappeared before anyone could say anything, only to return seconds later with a purse in her hand. “I’m so sorry.” Then she left.

But this time, Ben didn’t hesitate to follow.

“Ben!” Han screamed, Leia yelling after him.

He didn’t care. Couldn’t, actually. She looked calm but he knew he had been a complete asshole just then. He needed to fix it, no matter what.

Ben caught her before she got to the end of the short street his parents lived on, and something burned within him knowing that she was walking home.

“You don’t have a car?” He asked.

Rey scoffed, not bothering to look in his direction. “No, sorry. The poor stray orphan couldn’t afford one.”

That hurt.

Ben now walked beside her, matching her fast-paced steps. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

Her absurdly large blue coveralls made swishing noises as she walked, her brown hair blowing behind her from the night wind. “That’s alright, Ben. Because you did.”

He caught her arm, making her turn to look at him as he stopped. The wind then blew her scent right to him. He closed his eyes, inhaling her as deeply as he could, wishing to engrave the smell inside his body. “I...” Unable to stand not looking at her, his eyes shot open to take her in. She looked pissed off, but there was something in her eye that told him she was hurt. And even if he couldn’t see it, her scent more than gave her away. “I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

His chest warmed. “You do?”

“Yes,” Rey said, laughing at his incredulous expression. “Now will you please let me go home?”

“What, walk home alone?” Ben shook his head, “not happening.”

“Ben,” Rey’s hands were in front of her, gesturing frantically as she spoke. He was unsure if she could be any cuter. “I walk home every time I leave your parents' house.”

His parents let her do that? He’d be sure to bring that up to them later. “They’ve never offered to drive you home?”

“I live a mile away, I don’t _let them_ drive me home,” she spoke slowly, as if he was insane for even suggesting it.

Ignoring her stubbornness, Ben beamed down at her. “I’ll walk you, then.”

Rey wasn’t sure what was going on with him. He had said terrible things about her only a few minutes ago, and now he was acting like her knight in shining armor. “That’s not necessary.”

“No, but it would make me feel better.”

It was like talking to a brick wall. Clearly he was not going to allow her to walk home, despite her being a perfectly functional adult. “Fine.”

“Fine,” Ben returned.

So, they walked.

Ben noticed the apartments she lived in were tiny. Cute, but tiny. Studio apartments, by the looks of it.

“How long have you lived here?”

Rey glanced up at him, still a bit uncomfortable in his presence. “I moved here three years ago when I turned eighteen.”

She was only twenty-one? He knew he was attracted to girls younger than him, but not that young. Bazine was twenty-seven, and even that seven-year age gap sometimes made him uncomfortable.

“I’m thirty-four,” he said without thinking.

Rey laughed, her laugh light and contagious. “I know.”

They walked up the stairs to her apartment, and Ben knew which one was hers by the plants surrounding the door, smelling similar to Rey as they got closer. “Well, this is me.”

He was fairly certain he would have dropped his entire life in that moment just to be able to follow her inside and hold her. He knew it was just his biology talking, since he barely knew this girl. Yet it seemed completely natural, as if he had been this clingy his entire life.

“Rey, is that you?” A male voice asked, opening the door. Before them stood a darker man of medium height, clearly familiar with Rey.

Rey smiled gently at the man, waving off his concerned tone. “Yeah Finn, I’m home early.”

“And who’s this?” The man named Finn asked, looking at Ben. Who the fuck was this? Ben bristled beneath his gaze, immediately sizing him up. Ben had a good half foot on the guy, and by the looks of it, he could kick his ass if it came down to it.

“This is Ben.” Ben felt Rey’s hand land on the back of his arm, and something akin to a purr rose up from within him. That was new. He had never had such a reaction to touch before. “Han’s son.”

Finn’s face lost all judgement as he held out his hand. “Oh, hey man! I’m Finn, I’m your dad’s mechanic.”

Ben looked at the hand like it had offended him.

“Ben, what is wrong with you?” Rey asked, taking her hand off his arm. Like magic, he was suddenly more aggressive than he had ever felt.

“Why do you two live together?”

Finn inhaled then, rearing his head back. “Whoa, dude. You need to calm down. I’m an omega.”

Rey realized what was happening then. “Finn? Can we have a moment?” Finn looked as if that was the last thing he wanted to do, his protective nature at war with his instinct to run from the angry alpha. “Please, Finn.” Finally, he nodded, shutting the door as he went back inside. She cursed under her breath before spinning toward the angry alpha. “Ben, look at me.”

He did. He looked at her; he never wanted to stop.

Rey felt like his last meal. As if he was about to get the firing squad and the last thing he wanted before he died was a Rey sandwich.

“You’re going to be engaged, Ben.”

Ben stepped toward her, making Rey take a step back.

“Ben, please.”

Another step forward, another step back.

This continued until Rey felt her back hit against the wall, just feet away from her apartment door. Ben moved in closer, his breath fanning across her neck. “You smell like-like-”

Rey had her throat exposed, an unspoken offering. “Omega?”

Ben lowered his lips until they fell on her warm skin. “Like you were made for me.” His lips found her scent gland immediately, the swollen skin giving it away even if the radiating scent hadn’t.

The moan that left Rey’s throat was involuntary, her body doing everything it could to appeal to this ideal alpha. Ben’s fingers gently circled her waist, dragging her hips toward his own as his tongue darted out to gather as much of her scent on his tongue as he could.

All the blood in her body seeped through her veins like they were on an express highway to her core. Without her consent, her hand rose and tangled itself within his long black hair, gripping it tightly as she tried to understand what was going on. The thought of being Ben’s mistress made her hand still, and Ben lifted his mouth from her with confusion.

“Stop,” she said with force, pushing him back.

Dropping a brief kiss along her neck, Ben obeyed her request with careful restraint. Her skin glistened from his tongue, distracting him enough to miss how upset she was.

“I want you, Ben. I do,” she whispered, and Ben moved closer as if her words were pulling him in. Her hands came up, meeting his chest as she kept distance between them. “But I’m not going to let you cheat on your fiancée. I won’t be anything other than someone’s first choice.”

The lumbering man sobered up with her words, Bazine crossing his mind for the first time since they got there. “I barely know you, Rey.” He shook his head, confused. “I can’t choose you over her.”

Despite the obvious logic, it still hurt Rey to hear. Of course, he could not choose her. He had a long-term girlfriend; an omega one at that. Why would he choose her? Why would anyone choose her?

Rey looked down at her outfit, her oversized men’s coveralls staring back at her. She felt like a joke. Bazine was probably some super model who went to a good university and could afford something more than a tiny one bedroom apartment with her friend on the outskirts of town.

Rey did not usually let herself feel inferior. She was an awesome woman who tried to exude confidence, but for some reason, this man was drawing the worst out of her. She hated it. She was not docile by nature, and she refused to be for him.

“You should go.”

Ben’s chest twisted at her words. She wanted him to leave? He knew that they couldn’t do anything sexual, but even if that wasn’t on the table, he still didn’t like the idea of leaving her. Her friend Finn was inside, probably waiting for her. Sure, he was an Omega, but he was still a guy. Ben wanted to pull Rey into him and hold onto her forever, making sure that guy never got close to her again.

“Now, Ben,” she reiterated when he didn’t move.

Ben’s hand lifted barely caressing her cheek before she moved it out of range. “If I had met you before her,” he bit his lip at the whimper that left her mouth. Ben felt the ache that accompanied. “I have no doubt you would have been my mate. It’s the only way I can explain the things I feel for you already.” He shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from touching her, still hanging on her every expression. “I wish I could choose you, Rey. I do.” But that was ridiculous, wasn’t it? He had known her for a couple of hours and he had known Bazine for years. He has countless memories with his beautiful girlfriend, and he could count the conversations he’s had with Rey on one hand. So, why then did he yearn for her more than he ever has Bazine?

“But you can’t, and that’s fine,” Rey straightened her shoulders, meeting his gaze head on. “You know what’s not fine, though? You still being here, torturing me.” Her finger pressed into his shirt, and Ben felt electricity shoot through him at the touch. “I’m a person too, god damnit! You may have someone that you’d give up your mate for, but not all of us have the privilege. All you’re doing right now is rubbing it in my face, and I’m too fucking tired to deal with it.”

She grabbed the doorknob to her apartment, looking over her shoulder with a brief, “goodbye Ben,” before slamming the door in his big dumb alpha face.


End file.
